emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8414 (11th March 2019)
Plot Rhona is nervous ahead of her hysterectomy. She puts on a brave face for April and Leo but admits to Marlon and Vanessa that she's scared about taking painkillers during her recovery. Vanessa promises Rhona they'll get her through this. Faith can't understand why Cain isn't putting his foot down with Amy. She's adamant they need to stop Amy from getting anywhere near Kyle so she decides to pay her a visit. At Tall Trees Cottage, Marlon and Jessie look at their wedding picture that Billy and Ellis hung on the wall. Unaware the picture hides evidence of a fight, Marlon suggests they ask the boys to move back in. Jacob is jealous when David books a table at a fancy restaurant for a date with Maya. Pete seeks David's advice on Rhona. David advises Pete to tell Rhona how he feels. Over lunch, Dan asks Amy how long she's planning on staying and questions what happens if the police calling although Kerry doesn't believe they will as Joanie's no longer here. Dan receives a text from Daz which he tries to hide from Kerry but she sees it and realises Dan took Amelia to see Daz. Paddy has been quiet since returning from Belfast so Chas asks him if he's glad he went. Paddy is. He doesn't believe he'll see Bear Wolf again but he's fine with that. As Vanessa and Rhona walk along the theatre corridor, Vanessa reminds Rhona that Pete adores her but Rhona believes it's better this way as she doesn't want Pete to feel trapped. Kerry is annoyed that Dan took Amelia to see Daz behind her back but she soon has other things to worry about when Cain and Faith appear at Dale Head. Faith is convinced Amy has come back to snatch Kyle so immediately tells her she's not getting him back. Kerry suggests they could pick Kyle up from school but Faith shoots down that idea. Kerry insists Kyle will be coming over to tea and getting to know Amy. Faith comments "Over my dead body", telling Cain he can't let this happen. Amy is adamant she's going to see Kyle whether Cain likes it or not. Cain won't allow that and bans Kyle from coming over to Dale Head. David gifts Maya a pair of earrings. Jacob returns to the shop with Amba in tow. He explains to David that Priya struggling for childcare and uses this to scupper David and Maya's date. Jessie asks Billy and Ellis to move back into Tall Trees Cottage. Billy agrees but Ellis would rather stay at the Mill. Jessie decides to reposition the wedding picture and discovers it was hiding a badly repaired chip in the wall. Marlon realises Billy and Ellis have been fighting again although Ellis promises it won't happen again. Whilst David sorts Amba's dinner, Jacob tells Maya to meet him in ten minutes in their usual place. Maya refuses. Rhona comes around from the operation to see Vanessa and Pete standing at her bedside. Pete explains he couldn't stay away as he wants to be with her. Rhona reminds Pete that being with her means he won't get to be a dad or have a family although Pete states he already has a family with her and Leo. He tells Rhona he loves her and gives her a kiss. Eric and Amy are delighted to be reunited. Faith isn't happy to witness the reunion and accuses Eric of lacking loyalty although Eric states Amy is like a daughter to him and that's not going to change. Cain is adamant Kerry and Amy aren't getting to see Kyle. As Faith, Eric, Amy and Kerry go for a drink, PC Swirling appears in the pub and arrests Amy for kidnap. Kerry realises this was Faith's doing. Faith states she was protecting her family, insisting Kyle doesn't need Amy in his life. An angered Eric hits back that Cain and Chas didn't need her but it didn't stop her parachuting back into their lives. He tells Faith that she and Amy aren't so different then walks out. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Hotten General Hospital - Theatre corridor and ward *The Grange - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes